The Soul Snatcher
by luvthatblueeyedSoul
Summary: Starsky and Hutch are assigned to protect a well known singer but a case of mistaken identity puts Hutch and a fan of the singer in a dangerous situation. This will be in multiple chapters. This was written for a friend who asked me for a h/c Hutch story for her birthday.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm tellin' ya Hutch, the Calzones at this place are outta' this world, we should plan on going there tonight after work!" Starsky said to his partner as they made their way into the squad room to begin their workday.

Hutch rolled his eyes then replied, "Yeah, then I'll plan on having heartburn the rest of the week!"

Starsky frowned and was about to interject when they heard their superior's voice call out to them from his office doorway, "Starsky...Hutchinson...can I see the two you in my office please!"

"Great, what did you do now Starsk?" Hutch asked his friend as the two of them walked towards Dobey's office.

"Me, why do you always assume that I did something?" Starsky said in his defense.

The two detectives entered their captain's office and Hutch closed the door behind them.

"Mornin' Cap'n!" Starsky exclaimed with a smile as he plopped down in a chair in front of Dobey's desk.

"Captain," Hutch greeted his superior as he flashed a smile as well before taking a seat alongside his partner.

Once the two detectives were seated Dobey tossed a folder to Hutch.

"What's this?" Hutch asked as he opened it.

"It's your next assignment!" Dobey informed them.

When Hutch opened the manilla folder and leafed through the pages his jaw dropped when he came across a photograph.

Starsky saw the expression on the blond's face and leaned over to take a peek.

"Hutch, that man could be your twin!" Starsky exclaimed with widened eyes as he looked at the photograph.

"Pretty scary isn't it?" Hutch replied.

"I'll say, anyone with a mug that looks like yours would be!" Starsky said with a smirk.

"Oh you're a real riot Starsk!" Hutch answered back.

Hutch scanned the enclosed report that accompanied the picture then said, "David...Soul?"

"Says here he's an actor and a musician," Hutch went on to read the folder's contents.

"Do we know him?" Starsky asked his partner.

"Don't tell me the two of you never heard of the song Don't Give Up On Us!" Dobey replied in disbelief.

The two detectives looked at each other.

"Well then, how about Silver Lady?" Dobey added as he questioned his men.

Starsky quickly snapped his fingers and said, "Oh yeah...come on silver lady take my word...I won't run out on you again believe me!" he sang.

Hutch looked at his curly-haired friend and shook his head.

"C'mon Hutch, you know the words!" Starsky said as he tapped the blond on the shoulder and continued to sing, "tired of driftin' and searchin' and shiftin' from town to town...everytime I hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm hmmm!"

"No Starsk, I don't know the words and clearly neither do you!" Hutch exclaimed.

Hutch then turned his attention back to Dobey as he asked, "Captain, what does he have to do with us?"

"Mr. Soul is currently on tour promoting his new album...and you two have been assigned to protect him!" Dobey replied as he pointed back and forth to his detectives.

"Protect him...Cap'n, we're not bodyguards, can't you assign this to someone else!" Starsky whined.

Hutch held up his hand to silence his partner then asked, "Captain, with all due respect...doesn't this man have his own protection...I mean if he's as popular as you say he is?"

"Yes Hutchinson, he does have his own team of bodyguards...but the problem is this!" Dobey answered back as he passed the blond a letter, one that was made by someone who cut letters out of a magazine and pasted them to notebook paper to form words.

Starsky leaned over and read the letter to himself while Hutch mumbled off the words of the homemade note.

 _Mr. Big Shot_

 _So you've finally made it to the big times and making the big bucks. I wonder what someone like you is worth, maybe we'll all soon find out. So long for now Goldilocks, I'll meet you in LA._

 _P.S. I'll be the one you don't see until it's too late._

"Hmmm!" Starsky said as he took the letter from Hutch when he finished reading it.

"So, what do you two make of it?" Dobey asked the pair.

"Mr. Big Shot...it's obviously someone whose jealous of Soul," Starsky said.

"It's clearly a threat of kidnapping with the intent to procure a good deal of money through randsome," Hutch added.

Dobey shook his head in agreement.

"Is Mr. Soul taking this seriously?" Hutch asked his captain.

"He wasn't...until a few days ago when someone broke into his home and the only thing found missing was his itinerary for his upcoming concert tour," Dobey informed them.

"Let me quess...his first concert is in LA and we get front row seats?" Starsky questioned his superior.

"You got it!" Dobey replied back.

"I want the two of you backstage watching Mr. Soul's every move!" Dobey added.

"So when does he arrive?" Hutch asked.

"His plane is due in early tomorrow morning...you two will pick him up at the airport and escort him to his hotel and then on to the theatre," Dobey stated.

Just then Dobey's phone rang out and the captain picked it up and spoke into the reciever, "Dobey!"

When the voice on the other line answered Dobey replied, "Yes Chief...I've just filled my men in on the situation...yes Sir!"

Dobey placed his hand over the end of the phone before speaking to his men, "Well what are you sitting around here for...don't you two have a city to patrol?"

Both Starsky and Hutch looked at their superior then each other before Hutch replied, "Uhhhh...yes Sir!"

The two men got up from their chairs and Hutch picked up the file containing all the information pertinent to Soul's case then he and Starsky excused themselves and exited the room while Dobey went back to his telephone conversation.

...

The next morning Starsky and Hutch picked up Soul at the airport and drove him to his hotel then went onward to the theatre where Soul went through various sound checks to prepare for the night's concert.

While Hutch and Starsky watched him set up for the evening's performance Starsky asked his partner, "Aren't you at all freaked out by the fact that he looks a lot like you...I mean don't you think it's a little weird?"

"No and besides...I'm much better looking than he is!" Hutch said with confidence and a smirk.

After another hour or so of rehearsal Soul and his band took a much needed lunch break and ate in their rooms backstage while the two detectives sat outside Soul's door keeping an eye on things.

As the rest of the day drug on and the theatre started to spring to life both Hutch and Starsky kept a watchful eye on everyone backstage as they came and went.

Occasionally Starsky would peek out from behind the stage's curtain to watch the audience gather in their seats.

"Man Hutch...did you see that crowd out there...the place is really packed!" Starsky informed his partner.

Hutch walked over towards the curtain and pulled it back slightly so he could see out.

When he did several young girls screamed and squealed with delight, "It's David...It's really him!"

Hutch quickly let go of the curtain and stepped back behind again as Starsky laughed at the terrified look on the blond's face.

A member of the production team walked up to the two men and informed them that the concert was about to begin and the detectives donned their headsets and checked their walkie-talkies.

"Well Partner shall we get this party started?" Starsky said to his partner as they proceeded to walk back to Soul's dressing room.

Hutch tapped lightly on the dressing room door and said, "Uhhhh Mr. Soul...we're ready for you Sir!"

A few seconds later the door opened and Soul walked out running a nervous hand through his blond hair.

He smiled at the two detectives then took a deep breath as he allowed them to lead the way down the long hallway that went to the back of the stage area.

When they reached their intended position the emcee's voice was already calling out to the crowd, "ladies and gentlemen...let's give a warm L.A. welcome to Mr. David Soul!"

Starsky nodded to Hutch as he made his way to the other side of the stage to his post.

A few seconds later the heavy velour curtain opened up and tons of colorful lights danced across the stage as a deafening roar from the crowd rang out.

Hundreds of young girls and women began to chant, "David, David, David!" as the music began to play.

Soul looked at Hutch then took another deep breath as someone backstage handed him his guitar.

"Well Hutch...here we go!" Soul said as he walked away from him and onto the stage.

The applause was overwhelming when the blond singer greeted the crowd and began to strum his guitar.

When Soul opened his mouth to sing all the females in the audience began to scream.

Soul's opening number was his hit single Silver Lady and the crowd continued to go wild as he sung the words.

Hutch looked out into the crowd then over to his partner on the other side of the stage in bewilderment.

When Soul finished his first tune and began his second Hutch spoke into his two-way radio, "Anything out of the ordinary yet Starsk?"

"Nah, nothing as far as I can tell...how 'bout you?" Starsky asked back.

"Nothing!" Hutch replied as he gazed out into the crowd.

Hutch noticed a woman in the front row of seats mouthing the words to the music as Soul sang.

Beside her was a smal boy who held a sign that read, _KIDS LIKE YOUR MUSIC TOO!_ and it made Hutch chuckle.

It not only got Hutch's attention but it got Soul's attention as well as the singer walked over to the edge of the stage and knelt down.

Hutch and Starsky immediately became more alert as they kept a close eye on the performer and the members of the audience.

Soul motioned for the little boy to come forward.

The child looked over at his mother and she nodded as she she got up and walked him over to the stage.

As Soul continued to sing he reached down and shook the little boy's hand then gave the child's mother a quick peck on the cheek and smiled at them both.

They returned to their seats, the woman grinning from ear to ear.

The concert went on for another thirty minutes before Soul ended with his final number then thanked the crowd for coming.

Once again the audience roared loudly as the curtain closed.

As Soul walked off the stage he said to one of his own men, "How about asking the boy with the sign and his mother to come backstage will ya'?"

The man nodded and dashed off to catch the woman and her child before they left the building.

"Terrific show Mr. Soul!" Hutch said with a smile as he shook Soul's hand.

"Please...cal me David!" the blond singer insisted.

Hutch smiled and nodded as Starsky made his way over to them.

"Very impressive Sir!" Starsky said as he too shook the blond's hand.

"It's David, Starsk!" Hutch said as he tapped his partner's arm.

"Thanks fellows...you two care to join me in my dressing room for a glass of champagne?" Soul asked the two detectives.

Starsky was about to accept when Hutch spoke up, "Sorry Sir...uhhh David but were on duty!"

Starsky rolled his eyes at his partner and shook his head.

"Let's get you back to your dressing room though!" Hutch said as he began to lead the way back down the long hall with Soul following behind then Starsky.

...

Hutch and Starsky were sitting in the dressing room waiting as Soul was in the bathroom splashing cold water on his face.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Hutch went to answer it.

He opened the door slightly and looked out.

When he saw one of Soul's men standing there with the woman and small boy from the audience he allowed them to enter.

The man who brought the two fans called out to Soul that they were here and Soul came out of the bathroom all smiles.

"Hi-yah there!" he said politely as he asked the woman her name.

"My name is Robbin and this is my son Daniel, " she answered nervously with one hand on her son's shoulder.

"Daniel huh...it just so happens that I have a brother named Daniel!" Soul said as he ruffled the child's hair slightly.

Robbin nodded her awareness as the little boy beamed with delight.

"Jerry will you get me a couple of photos please!" he asked his crew member.

The man nodded and went over to a table off to the side and retrieved two photos of a smiling Soul.

The blond then proceeded to autograph each one made out to them personally by name.

They chatted for several more minutes until Soul's man told him there were a few more people waiting outside for him to meet.

Soul nodded then thanked Robbin and Daniel for coming to the show then he hugged the boy and kissed Robbin once again on the cheek.

"I'll show you the way out, "Hutch said to them as he opened the door and they followed him out.

"We need to catch the next shuttle bus," she told the detective politely.

Hutch nodded then walked them down the long corridor that led to the back of the building where the buses had been loading.

When they walked outside there were no buses in the parking lot.

"Ooops...looks like you'll have to wait for the next one!" Hutch said as they looked out onto the deserted lot then looked down at his watch.

"It shouldn't be too long of a wait!" he added.

Robbin smiled in appreciation as she looked down at her son then out onto the darkened street.

There was a moment of awkward silence then Robbin said, "You really don't have to wait out here with us...I'm sure you have more important things to do."

"Oh it's no bother at all...besides I enjoy keeping company with pretty ladies!" Hutch said as he flashed a smile at Robbin then winked at her boy.

Daniel chuckled at Hutch's comment while Robbin blushed a deep shade of red.

"What's so funny...you don't think your mom is a pretty lady?" Hutch ribbed the boy playfully.

The child laughed again.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look an awful lot like David?" Robbin asked the handsome blond.

Hutch was about to reply when suddenly two men rushed out of the shadows from behind them.

Hutch shoved Robbin and the boy out of the way and swung at one of the men and struck him in the stomach.

He was about to reach for his gun when he was hit from behind in the back of the head with a heavy object.

Robbin screamed at Daniel to run and get help as a hand clamped over her mouth to silence her.

At first the boy was reluctant to leave his mother but when he saw how desperate the situation was he quickly hurried off.

The last thing Hutch remembered was being lifted to his feet and dragged over to a waiting vehicle then tossed roughly inside.

"Robbin," was the last word mumbled from his lips as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do we do with her?" the one assailant asked the other.

"She's seen our faces, we'll have to take her along too!" the second abductor replied.

Robbin had just enough time to glance back to make sure Daniel got away safe before she was shoved into the back of the van alongside an unconscious Hutch.

During the long, bumpy ride to their destination, Robbin tried to revive Hutch several times but he was out cold.

Inside the van, even though it was cold and dark, there was no mistaking the huge gash Robbin found on the back of Hutch's head as she checked his injuries, nor the wet, sticky substance that covered her hand as the blood poured from the blond's wound.

Robbin managed to tear off the sleeve from the left arm of her blouse and proceeded to wrap it gently but securely around Hutch's forehead.

He moaned several times during the process but he never came to.

She then felt for Hutch's gun holster only to find it empty.

She wondered if Hutch had dropped his gun in the alley or if their abductors had taken it.

Robbin braced herself against the side of the van when it came to a sudden stop and waited with baited breath as she heard the abductors climb out of the front of the van and walk to the back.

She thought about kicking her way out when they opened the door and running off but she knew it would be no use with there being the two of them and only one of her and besides, she didn't want to leave an injured Hutch to fend for himself.

When the two men finally opened the van doors with one man holding a gun, they paused for a moment before grabbing Robbin's arm and dragging her out.

"Ronnie! the head assailant yelled out towards what looked like a deserted cabin.

Just then a third man walked out onto the porch of the cabin and joined his cohorts.

Robbin looked around the area and noticed they were surrounded by a huge forest of redwoods and smack dab in the middle of nowhere.

"Take her inside!" the man in charge ordered the third man as he shoved Robbin towards him.

"Who is she Tommy...I thought you were only bringing Solberg!" the third man questioned his associate.

"Just shut-up and take her inside...it couldn't be helped...she just happened to be there at the wrong time!" Tommy added in his agitated state.

 _"Solberg!"_ Robbin thought to herself, _"Oh no...they think Hutch is David!"_

The third man grabbed Robbin's right arm and forcefully led her to the inside of the cabin leaving the other two men to carry the still unconscious Hutch in behind him.

"Sit down!" the third man shouted to Robbin as he shoved her down onto a dusty, old sofa.

The man in charge had his hands under Hutch's armpits while the other had the blond's leg and they proceeded to carry him into a room off to the left of the main living area.

They tossed him carelessly onto a bed that was covered with a torn and rumpled old quilt.

They stared down at the blond for several seconds then left the room, locking it behind them.

...

Daniel ran into the building and hurried quickly down the long hallway that led to Soul's dressing room.

He opened the door with shaky hands and burst inside the room, scared and out of breath.

Everyone in the room glanced over at the boy, surprised at his sudden appearance.

When Starsky saw how upset the young boy was he instantly got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Starsky rushed over to the boy and placed his hands on the child's shoulders and immediately asked him what was wrong.

"They took my Mom!" the boy cried out with tears running down his cheeks.

Soul, who was seated at his dressing room mirror, quickly got up and walked over to Starsky and the boy.

"Who took your Mom?" Starsky questioned the child.

"Those men!" Daniel exclaimed as he pointed to the door.

"What men Daniel?" Starsky asked, his hands still resting firmly on the child's shoulders.

"The two men outside...they took my Mom and the man who looks like him!" Daniel replied as he pointed at Soul.

Starsky's original fears suddenly came to life with the boys last words.

Both Soul and Starsky looked at each other in bewilderment.

Where?" Starsky demanded of the boy as he shook him gently.

Daniel walked over to the opened dressing room door and pointed to the door down the long hallway.

Starsky gently moved the boy aside and raced out of the room and down the hall to the back door with Soul close behind.

Starsky tore opened the door to the outside and sprinted down the steps with his gun drawn.

He glanced up and down the alley that was adjacent to the parking lot then hurried out to the lot, spinning around and around as he surveyed the area, yelling his partner's name in the process.

Soul ran down the alley then back up again, not finding anything or anyone.

He shook his head no to Starsky when Starsky returned to the back door completely out of breath.

With a worried and perplexing look on his face, Starsky ran back inside and back down the corridor to the dressing room and the little boy.

"Daniel...I need to ask you some questions...okay?" Starsky said to the child.

Daniel shook his head yes as he wiped the tears from his face.

Naturally the first question out of Starsky's mouth was, "Did they hurt Hutch?"

The boy shook his head yes and the bad feeling in the pit of Starsky's stomach intensified.

"They hit him on the head and he fell down!" Daniel replied through quivering lips.

 _"Thank god that's all!"_ Starsky thought to himself, _"All though head injuries can be very serious just the same!"_

"Did they hurt your Mom in anyway?"Starsky asked.

The boy paused then replied as the tears began to flow again, "I don't think so!"

"Daniel, do you remember what kind of car they were driving...or what color it was?" Starsky continued to question the boy.

"It was a big white one with blue words on the side!" Daniel sobbed.

"Do you remember what any of the words said?" Starsky asked as his heart pounded fiercely in his chest.

The boy shook his head no as he wiped away another fallen tear.

"So'kay Daniel...it's okay!" Starsky said as he knelt down and placed his hands once again on the child's shoulders.

"Do you think you would remember what the two bad men looked like that took your Mom and Hutch away?" Starsky asked the frightened boy.

"Maybe," Daniel replied as his body trembled under Starsky's comforting touch.

Starsky smiled at the boy and patted the top of his head.

"You're gonna' find my Mom right?" Daniel asked the dark-haired detective.

"You bet we are...we'll have her back home in no time and Hutch too!" Starsky said, trying to sound optimistic.

Starsky stood upright and looked around the room then at Soul.

"I need to use your phone please!" Starsky said to the blond.

Soul pointed over to a table beside the dressing room mirror.

Starsky hurried to the phone and dialed a number then waited while Soul sat down beside the boy and pulled him onto his lap in a comforting gesture.

"Don't you worry Daniel...Starsky is one of the best police officers in this whole entire world...he'll find your Mom...you can count on that!" Soul told the boy with a reassuring smile.

"Cap'n it's Starsky!" the detective replied into the phone when his superior answered.

Starsky then turned his back on Daniel and Soul and lowered his voice as he added, "We have a big problem!"

...

Soul was sitting in Dobey's office when Starsky walked in holding a piece of paper in hand.

He then sat down in the chair next to the blond.

"How's the boy?" Dobey asked his detective.

"Robbin's father picked him up, he and some other family members are staying in town for now," Starsky informed his superior.

Dobey sighed heavily then questioned the dark-haired man sitting in front of him, "So what do we have so far?"

"According to the kid there were two men, both with dark hair," Starsky began.

"Hutch was hit from behind, with what we don't know, then he was thrown into the back of a white vehicle, most likely a van with blue lettering on the side!" Starsky added.

"Robbin was shoved in after, probably because she saw their faces and they didn't want to take the chance of her identifying them!" Starsky stated as he looked at Dobey then Soul.

"Where you able to come up with a sketch with the boy's help?" Dobey asked as he glanced at the paper in Starsky's hand.

Starsky looked at the picture and frowned, "If we can even go on the kid's description!" Starsky said as he tossed the photo to his captain.

"It happened so fast, the kid probably didn't even get a good look at the creeps!" Starsky mumbled as he wiped a hand across his troubled face while Dobey looked at the sketch.

"May I?" Soul asked as he extended his hand out while asking permission to see the sketch.

Dobey quickly handed it to the blond.

"Oh my god...I-I...I think I know this man?" Soul exclaimed as he studied the sketch.

Starsky dropped his hand from his face and sat up straight.

"You're kidding me?" Starsky asked Soul.

"No...I'm positive I do!" Soul declared as he continued to look at the drawing.

All of a sudden the blond snapped his fingers in recognition, "Tommy Summers!"

"Who?" Starsky asked.

"Tommy Summers, he sat behind me in a bunch of my classes in high school back in South Dakota!" Soul informed them.

Starsky got up from his chair and took the sketch from Soul and asked, "You're positive about that?"

"Yeah, I'm certain it's him!" Soul stated to the detective before glancing over to Dobey.

Dobey didn't waste a moment as he picked up his desk phone and dialed an inside line.

"This is Captain Dobey, I need a cross check on a...Thomas Summers...!" Dobey paused as he placed a hand over the receiver and asked the blond where he attended high school.

"Sioux Falls!" Soul answered.

"And you're age?" Dobey inquired.

"Thirty five!" Soul quickly replied.

Dobey removed his hand from the receiver and continued, "From Sioux Falls, South Dakota...approximate age thirty five...white male...yeah that's right...call me back right away!"

Dobey placed the phone back on the hook and looked over at his detective.

"Well I guess we know for sure now...Hutch was abducted by mistake...the two men thought they were kidnapping you Mr. Soul!" Dobey stated.

Soul shook his head then replied, "I just feel really terrible about this, you guys were there to make sure nothing happened to me and then this happens!"

"It's not your fault Mr. Soul," Starsky told him.

"Please, call me David," the blond insisted.

Starsky nooded.

"And I wanna' help in anyway I can!" Soul added just as the phone rang out.

Dobey picked it up before the second ring and answered the call while Starsky and Soul listened intently.

"Yeah...yeah...alright," Dobey said as he scribbled onto a piece of paper that laid on his desk.

"Thanks Charlie!" he said right before hanging up the phone.

"Whatcha' got Cap'n?" Starsky asked eagerly.

"Summer's last known address in Santa Monica!" Dobey said as he handed the paper to Starsky.

Starsky snatched up the paper then started for the door.

Soul stood up the same time Dobey did and called out to Starsky, "I'd really like to ride along with you fellas if that's okay?"

Dobey looked over at Starsky and said, "He might be able to help."

Starsky nodded then answered the blond, "Okay...but I want you to stay outta' the way incase anything heavy goes down!"

Soul agreed as he followed Starsky and Dobey out the door.

...

As one of the abductors came out of the bedroom where Hutch was confined he called out to his friend, "Solberg's coming around Tommy!"

"It's about time!" his friend replied as he got up from the kitchen table where he was sitting and walked across the room to the bedroom.

Robbin watched apprehensively as the man entered the bedroom.

With the bedroom door now wide opened, she could see clearly into the room where the blond laid moaning on the bed.

She gasped when Tommy walked over to the bedside and grabbed a handful of Hutch's blond hair and pulled.

Hutch hissed as a sharp bolt of pain shot through his head and he slowly attempted to open his eyes.

At first the blond was confused about what was happening to him but then the fog began to clear and his eyes widened as he looked up at the man who had a hold of his hair.

"Robbin...where's Robbin?" Hutch mumbled as his memory became clearer.

"If you're referring to the broad who was with you in the alley, she's joined the party too!" Tommy chuckled as he pulled Hutch up by the hair and forced him to look out into the other room where Robbin stood looking in.

Hutch could see a terrified Robbin staring back at him.

"What do you want with us?" Hutch asked with difficulty.

The man leaned in real close until his nose was almost touching Hutch's and he answered softly, "Awww come on Davey...you mean to tell me you don't recognize an old school chum when you see one?"

Hutch squinted his eyes while his headed pounded from the pain.

He looked into the man's face but didn't say a word.

Tommy could tell that the blond had know idea who he was and that infuriated him even further.

In his angered state, Tommy swung back and struck Hutch on the side of his face with the back of his hand.

With his abductor's other hand still wrapped around Hutch's hair, the blond was unable to turn away from the violent blow as it came down hard against his cheek.

On impact, Hutch could feel the inside of his cheek slice against his teeth and within seconds the blood poured from his mouth.

Tommy let go of the handful of blond hair he held in his hand and Hutch fell back against the headboard of the bed, whacking his head soundly in the process.

Dazed and too weak to fight back, Hutch laid there as Tommy grabbed a hold of the blond's shirt collar and pulled him upright again.

By now the pain in Hutch's head was unbearable and he knew he was close to passing out again but he fought to keep awake.

"You think you're some kind of big shot don't you Solberg?" the man growled into Hutch's face as he shook him to get his attention.

 _"Solberg...he thinks I'm David!"_ Hutch thought to himself as the darkness began to creep in again.

"Listen to me...you have me...you don't need the girl...let her go and I'll see that you get whatever you want!" Hutch slurred his speech.

Tommy laughed then replied, "Sorry old pal but I can't do that...besides me and the boys were sorta' thinkin' that we'd maybe have our own little private party later with her!"

The terrified look on Robbins face intensified.

"You harm one hair on her head and I'll kill ya'!" Hutch spat through the pain.

Tommy laughed again as he pulled Hutch's magnum from the back of his pants where it was hidden.

He then cocked it and pointed it directed between the blond's eyes.

"So tell me Davey...when did you start packin' heat...was it when you started getting my letters?" Tommy asked.

Hutch remained silent as the cold metal was pressed against his forehead.

"You have know idea how much I'd love to blow you away right now blondie!" Tommy snarled.

One of the other two men in the other room walked over to the bedroom doorway and said to Tommy, "C'mon man...stop messin' around will ya'...we need to get these pictures taken and sent off!"

"Oh yes, the pictures...are you ready to flash those pearly whites Davey old buddy and let the folks back home no the trouble you've gotten yourself in to?" Tommy asked sarcastically.

Hutch just glared at Tommy.

Tommy chuckled one last time as he placed the magnum back into the belt of his pants then patted Hutch's swollen cheek.

Hutch flinched slightly.

"Okay Davey, up ya' go old pal!" Tommy said as he tried to pull Hutch to his feet.

"How 'bout giving me a hand here!" he yelled to the other two men who quickly entered the room to assist their friend.

It took two of them to drag Hutch's limp body out into the living room area of the cabin and onto the sofa.

"Get the camera!" Tommy ordered one of his men.

Hutch looked over at Robbin then asked, "Are you alright?"

Robbin nodded yes.

Hutch wanted to ask her about Daniel but knew the time wasn't right, especially if the boy had gotten away to alert Starsky, he didn't want the men to know that his partner was hopefully already looking for them.

...

Starsky swerved into the empty parking spot on the busy street and was out of the Torino before it had even come to a full stop.

"Wait here!" he ordered Soul who was sitting in the front seat.

Starsky waited until Dobey pulled up in his car, parking behind Starsky.

Dobey then exited his vehicle and then both men hurried up the steps to Summer's apartment.

When they got to the correct apartment, both Starsky and Dobey drew their guns.

Starsky then tapped on the door with the butt of his beretta and yelled out, "Police officers, open up!"

When not receiving any reply, Starsky stepped away from the door then turned and faced it head on.

He looked at his superior who gave him a nod and then he kicked the door in.

You could hear a loud crack as the wood splintered away from the lock.

Both men then entered the apartment waving their guns left and right as the surveyed the room's interior.

Starsky advanced further into the room until he came upon the bedroom and he quickly scanned that room for occupants as well.

Satisfied that the apartment was empty, Starsky and Dobey holstered their guns and began to look around.

Dobey began searching through drawers while Starsky opened up the bedroom closet.

The dark-haired detective jumped when he opened the closet door to find a life-size poster of Soul pinned to the inside of the door.

His blood ran cold when he saw how desecrated the poster was.

The face in the picture had numerous slice marks through it that appeared to be from a knife or another sharp object and the words "DIE BLONDIE" were scribbled across the blond's face with a red magic marker.

Starsky couldn't shake the thought of how much Soul's image looked so much like that of his missing partner's and a chill ran down his spine.

Starsky finally tore his eyes away from the poster and look at the contents inside the closet.

He pulled out a cardboard box and walked across the room and placed it on the bed.

When he opened the cardboard flaps of the box he found dozens more of eerily disfigured photograph's of the blond singer.

"You find anything yet?" Dobey asked his detective as he leaned inside the bedroom doorway.

Starsky didn't say a word, he just held up a handful of the shredded photographs and magazine clippings for Dobey to see.

Dobey walked into the room as his eyes gazed upon the pictures of the blond.

Both men stood there in silence shaking their heads when a noise at the doorway made them jerk and look in that direction.

Soul gasped then slowly walked into the bedroom and over to Starsky and Dobey.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car!" Starsky said loudly.

Soul looked at the handful of mutilated photographs of himself that Starsky held in his hand then peered down inside the box at the remaining pictures.

"Boy, he must really hate me huh?" Soul muttered.

The blond then looked around the room and his eyes fell upon the life-size poster hanging on the closet door and he shook his head in disbelief.

"I'll get a team in here...they'll comb through all this stuff...maybe they can come up with something...then I'll go question some of Summer's neighbors!" Dobey said before leaving the room.

"This just doesn't make any sense, I never did Tommy any harm, why would he be lashing out at me like this?" Soul asked Starsky.

I don't know but the idea of Hutch and Robbin being held against their will by this psycho really makes my skin crawl!" Starsky uttered.

Soul turned away from the poster and walked back over to Starsky and placed a hand on the detective's arm and said, "I'm really sorry about all this...if I could trade places with Hutch I would."

Starsky nodded then replied, "Let's just pray that Summer's doesn't find out he's got the wrong guy...if he does...Hutch and Robbin are as good as dead.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm really sorry David that you had to cancel the rest of your tour but if Summers finds out he has Hutch instead of you!" Dobey started to tell the blond who sat across from him in his office.

Soul promptly put up his hand and replied, "No Captain, I understand entirely, besides, I'm sure my fans will understand after this madness is all over with."

Starsky was sitting alongside Soul and was somewhat quiet and reserved.

Just then there was a knock on Dobey's office door and Dobey yelled out for whomever it was to enter.

Jules, Soul's manager, entered the room carrying a large envelope and was looking a bit apprehensive.

"Jules, what are you doing here?" Soul asked as he got up to face his manager.

Jules nodded to Starsky and Dobey then walked over to Dobey's desk and placed the envelope on the captain's desk.

"That was dropped off at my office this morning," the manager said as he ran his right hand through his thinning hair.

Starsky sat upright and waited for Dobey to remove the contents of the envelope.

The packaged contained three photographs and a folded up piece of paper with the words _Call this number at two o'clock for further instructions and DO NOT, under any circumstances, call the cops!_ scribbled acrossed it _._

Dobey's eyes widened as he leafed through photographs.

He cast his eyes over towards Starsky who was sitting on the edge of his seat.

"It's Hutch," Dobey said somberly.

Starsky bolted up from his chair then reached across his superior's desk and took the pictures Dobey held in his hand.

Starsky felt as if he was hit in the gut.

When he saw the first photograph of his bruised and beaten partner his legs gave out from underneath him and he had to sit back down.

With trembling hands, he scanned the other two pictures as he sat there in silence, lost in his own private thoughts.

Everyone else in the room could clearly see how visibly shaken Starsky was, especially Soul and he was overcome with a tremendous amount of guilt.

He wanted to ask the dark-haired detective if he could see the photographs but he noticed how tightly Starsky was holding on to them as if they were his only lifeline to the missing blond.

Dobey eventually broke the silence when he asked Soul's manager if anyone had seen who delivered the package and Starsky gazed over at the man as he waited for him to answer.

Soul's manager replied, "My secretary said it was a young kid...probably not more then fourteen or fifteen."

"Five'll getcha ten somebody paid the kid a couple bucks to drop off the letter!" Starsky said with a worried frown.

Starsky looked down at his watch and noted that the time was thirteen minutes after one, he knew the wait was going to fill like an eternity.

...

"Alright now, I want everyone out of the squad room that doesn't need to be in here and tell the switchboard to reroute all the calls. I don't want Summers to catch on that the call is coming from the precinct," Dobey shouted out his orders as he waved his hands around.

"Brenner, I want you stationed outside the squad room door, nobody and I me nobody comes in here, do I make myself clear? Dobey growled to his officers as they began to clear out of the room to give the captain and the other men their privacy.

Once the squad room was emptied except for Dobey, Starsky, Soul and his manager, both Dobey and Starsky proceeded to explain how they wanted Soul's manager to handle the call.

...

"Okay boys, it's almost two o'clock!" Summers said as he picked up the bulky leather case off the floor that held the military issued mobile phone and placed it on the nearby table.

He proceeded to open the case then checked the contents to make sure the phone was in working order.

Hutch and Robbin were seated on the sofa with the blond scrunching back and forth to find a comfortable sitting position.

Hutch's head was still spinning and he could feel the bloody gash on the back of his head as he ran his fingers across the huge lump, wincing as he did so.

The blond's jaw was thumping too where Summers had given him a good crack and the inside of his mouth felt raw.

Robbin placed a comforting hand on Hutch bruised and swollen cheek and Hutch made an attempt to smile.

Suddenly the mobile phone rang out causing everyone in the room to jump.

Summers waited for the fourth ring before picking up to answer.

"Right on time, I commend you Jules!" Summers mocked into the phone.

...

Both Starsky and Dobey were on other extensions, their hands clamped over the receivers they held so as not to make any noise.

Soul sat in a chair nearby and listened intently to the conversation as it began.

"Yes, I'm here," Soul's manager replied calmly yet nervously.

"Good Jules, I bet your missing your blue-eyed, poster boy meal ticket aren't you, you little weasel! Too bad you had to cancel all those concerts, you must be losing a pile of money huh?" Summers chuckled into the phone.

"Like I said, I'm here, now what do I have to do to bring David home?" Jules answered back, trying to sound calm and collected.

"Straight and to the point, hey Julesy boy, can't line your pockets with all that doe if you're number one star is out of the limelight ain't that right Jules?" Summers continued to mock into the phone.

"Please, just tell me what your demands are so I can bring David and the girl home safe and unharmed!" Soul's manger pleaded into the phone.

"Well, I'm afraid it's a little too late for that!" Summers replied back with an evil laugh.

Starsky gripped the phone in his hand tightly until his knuckles turned white but he remained calm and quiet for his partner's sake.

"What have you done to him?" Soul's manager asked.

"Oh not much yet, blondie just needs to learn whose in charge here that's all!" Summers snickered in reply.

"Okay, let's talk about your demands!" Soul's manger said.

"Alrighty then, I want five hundred thousand dollars in unmarked bills place into a duffle bag," Summers began.

"There's an old abandoned zoo just off of route five, you familiar with it Jules?" Summers asked.

Soul's manger looked over at Starsky and Starsky nodded yes.

"Yes, I-I know where that is!" Soul's manger replied.

"You are to park at the main gate then walk about three hundred yards and drop the bag by the old gorilla cage, you'll see it, it's still marked, then I want you to walk back to your car and wait, we'll send Davey and the girl down to your car right after we pick up the loot, you got all that?" Summers questioned Soul's manger.

Starsky quietly laid down his phone and quickly scribbled onto a piece of paper and handed it to Jules.

Soul's manager stalled out as he read the note then replied, "Uhhh, okay but first I-I need to be make sure David is alright, I-I'd like to speak to him...please," Soul's manager pleaded.

Starsky hurried back over and gently picked up the phone and looked over at Dobey who appeared to be holding his breath.

There was a brief moment of silence as Starsky waited in anticipation and then there it was, the most beautiful sound Starsky could ever remember hearing, the sound of Hutch's voice.

The blond's voice was raspy and muffled but to Starsky it was music to his ears.

He pressed the phone closer to his ear and gripped it tighter as if it would somehow draw his partner closer to him.

Hutch'd instincts told him that Starsky was listening in on the conversation so the blond chose his words carefully when he spoke as if he was talking to his partner when he replied, "We're okay...you'd really love these accommodation...nice and peaceful...and the boys...they're treating us real nice," Hutch winced as he spoke into the phone, his head and jaw pounding with ever movement.

Starsky hung onto every word his partner said, he could tell by Hutch's tone that he was in pain and his heart ached to be there for him.

Summers quickly got back on the line.

Just then there was a loud commotion out in the squad room's hallway.

Dobey and Starsky looked over at the doorway and noticed the officer stationed at the door was in the midst of a struggle with a large, long-haired man who appeared to be drunk.

Unfortunately, the drunk won the struggle and forced his way inside the squad roam.

Soul was the first one to rush towards the drunk followed by Dobey, while Soul's manager and Starsky remained on the line.

"I wanna see Captain Dobey!" the drunk shouted out loudly.

Starsky hissed and motioned for them to get the drunk out of the room quickly but it was too late, Summers had already heard.

"Wait a second, whose that...you went to the cops didn't you Jules?" Summers demanded angrily.

"Listen Summers, you're still gonna get your money, just please, don't hurt David or the girl!" Soul's manager pleaded into the phone.

Starsky winced and his back stiffened when he realized the error just made.

"Just how do you know my name?" Summers growled into the receiver.

Jules cursed under his breath for his own stupidity.

"You know who I am?" Summers questioned again.

"Yes but like I said before you'll still get your money just...!" Soul's manager started to say before Summers cut him off.

"He's a dead man, do you hear me, he's dead!" Summers bellowed angrily.

Hutch took the opportunity and shouted out from in the background, "We're in a cabin...somewhere deep in the woods!"

Starsky's heart jumped an extra beat for he wasn't prepared to hear his partner's voice again.

His blood froze quickly with what he heard next.

Summers yelled out, "You lousy creep!" as he struck Hutch across the face.

Starsky could hear Hutch fall to the floor and then he could hear Summers mercilessly kicking his partner's defenseless body again and again.

Robbin cried out, "Stop it, you'll kill him!" as she forced herself between Hutch and Summers to ward off the violent blows the blond was receiving.

The other two men in the room rushed forward and managed to stop Summers from beating the blond to death as they pulled him away.

"Hey man, he can still be our meal-ticket out of here, he ain't no good to us if he's dead!" his one associate hissed.

Summers calmed down slightly but the hatred he had for the badly, beaten blond that laid on the floor gasping for air still flared in his veins.

Starsky could contain himself no more as he shouted loudly into the phone, "Summers...Summers pick up the phone!"

Starsky waited for Summers to return on the other line.

Summers could hear a different voice on the other end of the phone as he collected his wits about him.

He slowly reached down and picked up the phone then paused before answering, "Who am I speaking to?"

Starsky squeezed his eyes shut to keep them from tearing up as he heard Hutch moaning and gagging in the background before he replied professionally, "This is Detective Starsky from the Bay City Police Department...what Soul's manager said was true...you'll still get your money...but we ain't trading nothin' for no dead bodies!"

Soul and Dobey had managed to forcibly remove the drunk back out into the hall to be taken care of by two uniformed officers and were now standing close by listening intently.

"Just how stupid do you think I am Detective Starsky?" Summers snarled his reply.

"I show up to collect the money and you have a SWAT team waiting there to gun me down!" Summers added angrily.

"No Summers...I give you my word...!" Starsky started to say.

"As an officer and a gentleman right...no Detective Starsky," Summers continued as he looked down at Hutch who was now cradled in Robbin's lap. "You had your chance, I tried to be the nice guy but now it's too late...the world will have to carry on with one less bright and shining Soul in the world...and it'll all be on your heads!"

Starsky snarled back, "You listen to me you sicko, if you do anything more to either David or that girl, so help me god, I will hunt you down like the dog you are and I will personally end this!"

Summers could suddenly feel every hair on the back of his neck stand straight up for he could tell by the tone of the detective's voice he'd be true to his word.

Summer's chuckled nervously, "W-Well, we'll just see about that...w-won't we?" as he hung up the phone with a shaky hand.

"Summers...Summers!" Starsky called out as he was cut-off from Summers as well as his lifeline to Hutch.

Starsky slammed down the phone and ran a hand through his curly hair as he contemplated his next move.

"What do you wanna' do?" Dobey asked his detective as Soul and his manager stood nearby.

Starsky paused before answering, "Hutch said they were being held in a cabin somewhere, I say we go back to Summer's apartment, there's gotta' be something there that we'll tell us where the cabin is!"

Dobey nodded in agreement as he grabbed his jacket hanging by the door.

"I'll come along and help you look!" Soul said, eager to help out and with that, the three of them dashed out the squad room door.


	4. Chapter 4

Summers needed to calm down and collect his thoughts before he could make anymore decisions.

He looked down at Hutch as he laid there on the floor clutching his side.

"I gotta clear my head boys, I'm going for a walk!" Summers declared as he stormed out of the room.

"You got to be kidding me Tommy, we gotta get out of here before the cops find us, you can't be going out for a leisurely stroll!" One of the other two abductors exclaimed.

Summers ignored his friend and kept right on walking out the door.

Once outside, he stopped by the van and retreived a rifle from inside then continued on.

Back inside the cabin, Robbin was very concerned for the badly beaten blond.

She looked up at the other two men in the room and pleaded with them, "Please, can you help me get him back into the bedroom where he can lie down!"

The other abductor who had been keeping himself in the background nodded and walked forward and knelt down to help pick Hutch up off the floor.

When he wrapped his arms around Hutch and pulled him up, Hutch cried out in pain, almost doubling over.

The abductor pratically had to drag the injured blond across the room and into the bedroom where he carefully placed him on the bed.

Robbin quickly undid Hutch's shirt and gasped when she saw the bruises on Hutch's abdomen and back.

"I'm not a nurse but I think he may have some broken ribs!" Robbin said as she tended to Hutch while the other man in the room watched over them.

"Listen lady, none of this was suppose to happen, we were just suppose to nab Soul, then collect the money and split, Summers said nobody was gonna get hurt!" the man told her.

"Yeah well, your friend is clearly a liar and if this man dies he'll be a murderer too...and so will the both of you!" Robbin exclaimed angrily.

The abductor began to back out of the room quickly, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"She's right you know, if he dies they're gonna give us the chair man, I say we get out now while the gettings still good Ronnie!" the other abductor shouted out when his friend returned into the room.

"We can't just run out on Tommy, he's like a brother to me...to us!"the other man declared.

"Yeah some brother...look, you do what you want but I'm getting out of here!" the outspoken man said as he hurried towards the door.

"Kevin wait a second!" the other man called out as he tried to stop his friend from leaving but got shrugged off as his friend raced out the door.

The other man stood alone in the room, his hands raking through his curly, red hair.

He stood there unsure of what to do when he heard the engine in the van revving up.

"He's taking the van!" the man exclaimed to himself as he rushed to the door.

"Kevin...stop!" the man shouted out to his friend but it was too late, his friend was already gone.

...

Starsky, Dobey and Soul returned to Summer's apartment and immediately began to rummage through drawers, cabinets and closets for any clues of Hutch's and Robbin's whereabouts that they may have overlooked the last time they were there.

"I want every inch of this place searched, there's got to be something here that we missed before!" Starsky exclaimed as he opened a drawer to one of the kitchen cabinets and began his frantic search.

Dobey began leafing through papers from a drawer from the desk in the living room while Soul went into the bedroom to search through the piles and piles of cardboard boxes.

When Starsky found nothing in one drawer he continued on to the next opening and closing the drawers feverishly in his quest.

Ten minutes into the search Starsky glanced over towards the bedroom doorway just as Soul was coming out of the room.

He was carrying what looked to Starsky like a couple of photographs and he noticed that Soul's hands were shaking as he held them in his hands.

Dobey noticed as well and both men made their way over to Soul.

"You find something David?" Starsky as he walked over to Soul.

When Soul didn't answer right away, Starsky reached out and took the photographs from Soul.

In the photographs, there were two separate young and very blond boys, each in different automobiles, each with different women behind the wheel with the boys in the front seats next to them.

Starsky handed the pictures to Dobey so he could see.

"Who are they David?" Starsky asked.

"Th-Th-There my kids...that scumbag is taking pictures of my kids being picked up from school by their mothers!" Soul exclaimed in a distressed tone.

"Those kids are my life Starsky...I swear to god, if he does anything to Kristofer and Jon I'll...!" Soul started to say as tears glistened his eyes.

"It's gonna' be alright...listen to me David...Dobey's gonna make a couple of phone calls...he'll have units at the boy's home before you can blink an eye...nothing is gonna happen to them I promise you!" Starsky assured Soul as he placed a hand on the visibly shaken man.

"Cap'n," Starsky addressed his superior.

Dobey nodded then took Soul's arm and lead him over to the phone in the bedroom while Starsky continued his search.

After several more minutes, Starsky finally hit pay dirt just as Dobey and Soul walked out of the bedroom.

"Cap'n...I think I got something!" Starsky exclaimed as the two other men joined him.

Starsky handed Dobey the paper he had just found.

"This is a rental agreement for...!" Dobey started to say before Starsky interrupted.

"For a cabin leased in Logan Valley!" Starsky added with excitement in his voice.

"You think this is where they took Hutch and the girl?" Dobey asked his detective.

"I'll bet my life on it!" Starsky exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Right, I'll get a team ready and we'll head up there!" Dobey agreed as he hurried off to the phone yet again.

...

Robbin was sitting in the chair alongside the bed where Hutch laid moaning in his sleep.

She was certain Hutch's ribs were broken and the way he was breathing heavy, Summers may have even punctured his lung.

Robbin knew if help didn't come soon, the blond was going to die, not from a bullet from Summer's gun but from the cruel and inhumane beating inflicted upon him.

The woman was a firm believer in God and felt a prayer was in order as she raised her head up towards the ceiling and spoke gently out loud, "Please God, this is a good man with a kind heart who doesn't deserve the pain that's been inflicted upon him, even if you feel the need to take my life, please spare this man his!"

Robbin then bowed her head and closed her eyes which forced a tear to run down her cheek.

"Thank you," she heard the weak voice whisper next to her and she looked over at the blond laying in the bed.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him smiling back at her, in spite of the pain he was suffering.

Hutch coughed and winced as he squeezed his ribs.

Feeling the cloth wrapped around his torso he asked Robbin, "Is this your handy work?"

Robbin nodded then replied with a chuckle, "I'm not exactly Florence Nightingale but I did my best with what was available."

"No, you're even better, you're an angel, sweetheart," Hutch told her sincerely.

Even through her smile, Hutch could see a deep sadness in her eyes and he patted his hand on the bed where he laid.

Robbin was hesitant at first then she got up from her chair and walked over and sat down next to the blond.

Hutch took Robbin's hand in his and said softly, "No matter what happens Robbin, I just want you to know that I think you're an incredible and amazingly strong woman."

The blond's sincere words made her blush.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't still be here," Hutch added.

He then brushed back a tear from her cheek and raised her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers ever so gently.

Her blush and her smile widened across her face.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes longer then Hutch looked over at the locked door and commented, "It's awfully quiet out there."

"Summers got mad and went for a walk and one of the other men took off in the van after Summers walked out, I heard the man with the red hair yell out to him for him to stop but he took off anyways!" Robbin informed the blond.

"So there's only the one out there then?" Hutch questioned Robbin.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure." she answered.

Hutch thought for a moment then slowly made the attempt to rise from the bed, with Robbin's help, he finally managed to sit upright.

Holding his ribs tightly, he coughed then whispered, "If we're going to get out of here it looks like now's the best time!" and he coughed again.

"But how, you can barely move...we have no gun, we're no match for him!" Robbin exclaimed.

"Where there's a will, there's a way sweetheart...you want to see that little boy of yours again don't you?" Hutch asked with a smile.

Robbin thought of Daniel and her heart filled with a renewed hope.

She nodded to the blond.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do!" Hutch said as he slowly got to his feet still holding his ribs.

With Robbin's assistance, he took the pillows from the bed, plumped them up and laid them long ways down the middle of the bed then tucked the dusty and dirty quilt around them, giving the appearence that Hutch still laid there.

Hutch then looked around the room for some form of a weapon.

He grabbed an empty, glass bottle that sat on the stand by the bed then walked back to Robbin and instructed her to call the man who was outside the room to come into the bedroom.

Hutch then stepped behind the door so he would be out of sight when it opened.

He then took a deep, ragged breath and clutching his side, he nodded for Robbin to proceed.

Robbin paused then pounded on the locked door and shouted out to the man in the main living area of the cabin, "Please, I think he's dying, please help him!"

It only took a few seconds for the door to unlock and for the red-haired man to come inside the room.

With his gun drawn, he looked over at the bed then at Robbin who was still pleading for him to help.

The abductor slowly made his way over to the bedside and was just about to pull back the ratty, old quilt.

Hutch gathered all the strength he could muster then stumbled forward and struck the man over the head with the glass bottle, shattering it to pieces.

The red-headed man slumped forward and fell on the bed.

Robbin then sprang into action and bent down and retrieved the gun that had fallen from his hands then handed it to Hutch.

Out of breath and in obvious pain, Hutch told Robbin to look for something to tie the man up with.

She ran across the room and pulled open a dresser drawer and found a few pieces of old clothing and ripped them as best she could into strips.

Hutch handed her the gun and instructed her to keep it aimed at the abductor while he bound and gagged the man then tied him to the bed.

To exhausted to continue, Hutch collapsed down on the bed and was close to the point of passing out.

"Please Ken, we can't stop now...we have to get out of here before Summers gets back!" Robbin pleaded with the blond as she encouraged him back onto his feet again.

With the aid of Robbin, Hutch was finally able to regain enough strength to stumble out the door and into the living room.

They looked around the room then quickly headed for the front door.

Hutch slowly opened the front entrance of the cabin and poked his head out cautiously as his eyes scanned the surrounding wooded area.

Satisfied that Summers was nowhere around he motioned to Robbin that it was okay to proceed.

Robbin could clearly see that Hutch was going to need some assistance before they could go on so she wrapped her arm around the blond and allowed him to lean against her for support.

The two of them stepped out onto the small cabin's porch then Hutch motioned for them to head to the heavily wooded area that ran parallel with the path leading to and from the cabin.

Their pace was slow going and once they finally reached the secluded area Hutch had to pause and catch his breath.

After several minutes, Hutch draped his arm over Robbin's shoulder and they continued on.

They had only gone a couple hundred yards more when Hutch had to stop and catch his breath again.

"Wait...I gotta stop!" the blond gasped as he leaned against a tree with the wind knocked out of him.

"Wheezing, Hutch double over, clutching his chest.

"Ken Please, we can't stop!" Robbin cried as she tugged on Hutch's arm.

"No, it's no use, I can't go any further...you'll have to go on with out me! Hutch managed to choke out before sliding down the length of the tree onto the ground.

No Ken, I'm not leaving you!" Robbin exclaimed as she tried to get Hutch back up on his feet.

"L-Listen to me Robbin...you have to go get help...just keep following the road...but stay inside the woods...it's gotta lead...to a main road eventually!" Hutch managed to get out before a coughing fit overtook him.

Hutch's lungs felt like they were on fire and the pain in his left side was unbearable.

"But what if Summers finds you?" Robbin cried, tears running down her cheek.

"I'll be fine...just hurry...go on...go!" Hutch motioned for her to go as he forced a slight smile.

Robbin hesitated a moment then gave the blond a hug as she whispered in his ear, "You better be here when I get back!" then she was gone.

...

After getting directions from the owner of the cabin's whereabout, Starsky tore up the mountain road in the Torino with Dobey in the passenger's seat and Soul in the back.

They were followed by a black and white patrol car as they raced to there destination.

Summers was walking back to the cabin when he heard the vehicles approaching off in the distance.

He stopped in his tracks and dashed inside the cover of the surrounding trees and waited with his rifle loaded and ready.

When he saw a flash of red from the Torino he aimed the rifle and fired.

His first shot missed his target but the second shot blew out the Torino's front left tire causing the car to veer off, stricking solid against a thick pine tree.

Summers fired again, this time at the police cruiser that followed behind and after several attempts he mangaged to blow out two of it's tires as well as the windshield.

Robbin, who was just off in the distance, heard the shooting and immediately tucked down.

After a moment or two, not hearing anymore noise, she cautiously stood up.

She was just about to start off again when she caught movement along the path causing her to squat down yet again.

"Oh no, it's Summers!" Robbin gasped softly to herself.

She looked back in the direction where she had just come and whispered out loud, "please God, don't let him find Ken!"

Robbin waited until Summers had passed and was out of sight then she hurried on through the woods, certain that help was not too far off.

Meanwhile, further down the in the woods, Hutch was fighting to stay awake and alive.

Shortly after Robbin had left him, a coughing spasm overtook the blond and it felt to him as if he had coughed up half a lung.

When he vomited next to the tree he brought up some blood.

"Oh that's just great!" Hutch murmered as he wiped his mouth.

The injured detective suddenly felt very cold and his teeth began to chatter as a chill ran through his battered bones.

Every inch of him ached and his medical experience told him he was going into shock.

"Starsk...if you're out there b-b-buddy...you need to hurry up partner!" Hutch's voice shivered as he wrapped his arms around his bruised and broken ribs, trying hard to stay warm.

...

After they were certain that the shooter had taken off, Starsky and Dobey checked to see that everyone was safe and unharmed.

Starsky quickly jumped back into the Torino and started the engine.

To his disappointment, the engine wouldn't turn over.

The curly-haired detective got back out of the car and pried open it's mangled and smashed-in hood.

He could tell instantly the Torino was not going anywhere with it's busted up radiator and fan belt.

Starsky slammed down the hood of his beloved car as he cursed loudly.

He then looked over at the police cruiser and his heart sank for he knew that the black and white wasn't going anywhere either in it's present condition.

"Well, now what do we do?" Dobey asked as he walked over to his detective.

"Cap'n...Hutch is right down the road...I can feel it!" Starsky exclaimed.

"I'll call for more back-up!" Dobey replied as he headed for the police radio.

"No, there isn't time!" Starsky spat as he kicked the Torino's flattened tire.

"So what's your next move?" Soul asked as he stepped closer to Starsky and Dobey.

"We pray for a miracle!"Dobey muttered.

"No, I ain't waiting for no miracle!" Starsky replied.

"According to the owner of the cabin it's about another mile down this road...it shouldn't take me too long on foot!" Starsky added as he cast his eyes down the wooded path.

"Starsky that's suicide...Summers could be waiting anywhere in those woods...just waiting to pick off anything that moves!" Dobey shouted to the dark-haired detective.

Just then Starsky's ears picked up the sound of rustling leaves not far off in the distance and he ordered everyone to take cover as he pulled his gun from it's holster.

He was just about to aim and fire when he caught sight of the moving figure.

"Robbin?" he said in a surprising tone.

Robbin could see the police cruiser setting along the open path next to the red Torino.

She paused a moment then breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Starsky standing in the middle of the road.

Robbin ran out from the cover of the woods and raced to the group of police officer and into the protection of Starsky's arms.

Starsky looked off in the direction from where Robbin had just come from in hopes of seeing a certain tall, blond individual.

His hopes were quickly dashed when he realized that Robbing was traveling alone.

Soul remembered seeing a blanket in the back seat of the Torino and hurried off to retrieve it.

"Robbin...where's Hutch?" Starsky asked the woman.

Once Robbin was able to catch her breath enough to speak she replied, "You gotta help him...he's hurt bad...we tried to make a run for it but he couldn't go far...Summers beat him really bad!"

Starsky swallowed the lump in his throat as he fought back his anger.

"Where is he Robbin?" Starsky questioned the woman again.

"He's about three quarters of a mile down in the woods...it's not too far from the cabin...he's resting against a tree...I marked the area close by with a piece of cloth that I hung in a tree along the open path...I didn't want to leave him...I swear I didn't!" Robbin exclaimed tearfully.

Just then Soul caught sight of two dark silhouettes off in the distance on horseback coming towards them.

"Dave, look!" Soul shouted as he pointed in their direction.

Both Starsky and Dobey turned their attention to the man and woman heading their way, the one atop a chesnut mare and the other was on a lightly colored gelding.

"What was that about a miracle Cap'n?" Starsky said with new found hope as he sprinted towards the two fast approaching riders, his badge held high in the air.

...

Hutch knew he was losing his battle to stay alert and awake.

The coughing fits were coming more frequent and becoming more painful to the point where he could hardly breath.

His world around him was growing darker and he wasn't sure if the sun was going down or death was overtaking him, either way, he grew too weary to care anymore as he whispered softly, "I'm sorry buddy, I tried."

The gun that was resting in his lap slid to the ground as another coughing spasm racked his broken body.

Meanwhile, Summers, who had been running at a fast pace back to the cabin had heard what sounding like someone coughing and he stopped quickly in his tracks.

He listened intently for the sound again and when he heard it a second time he was able to pin point where the noise was coming from.

He then checked the chamber in his rifle and cursed out loud when he realized it was empty.

Angry with himself for not loading up on extra ammo, he tossed the weapon into the leaves of the forest floor and abandoned it as he made his way towards the direction of the uncertain sound.

He only had to walk a short ways before he saw the figure propped up against the gnarled oak tree, it's blond head drooped forward and it's chin resting against it's chest.

A smile widened across Summer's face when he saw the present state of the man sitting there on the ground, the man he had despised since high school.

Summers slowly crept towards the injured detective and knelt down quietly beside him.

Hutch, sensing someone was there, slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see his abductor staring back at him, just inches from his face.

The blond reached for the gun not realizing it had fallen to the ground but Summers had already picked it up.

"Just how did you get out here Solberg?" Summers asked Hutch.

Hutch closed his eyes again and muttered, "Pretty easy feat when you're dealing with a bunch of morons!

Summers glared at Hutch then chuckled.

"Where's the girl?" Summers asked as he surveyed the area.

"She's gone," Hutch mumbled, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Summers snickered, "Losing your touch there Davey boy, there use to be a time when you had to beat them off with a stick!"

There was a moment of silence as they stared at one another.

Hutch wondered what had happened between Soul and Summers that produced all the hatred he had for the man.

Still pretending to be the actor, he asked softly in a raspy voice, "Why do you hate me so much?"

Summers stared down at the blond, his eyes glaring, then he growled, "Why do I hate you so much?"

"Oh I don't know Davey...maybe it's because you were always the smart one...the valedictorian, the editor of the school paper, the captain of the debate team...the teacher's pet...or maybe it's because you always managed to snag the lead parts in all the school plays!"

Hutch started to open his mouth to speak but Summers interrupted, "Or maybe it's because you always got the girl...you and your fancy guitar...playing it in the gymnasium after class...all the girls wanted to be near you!"

Hutch's eyes were growing heavy and he fought to stay awake but the oxygen his lungs were being deprived of was making him extremely tired.

Summers mistook it as if he was uninterested in what he was saying so he reached over and grabbed a handful of the blond's hair and jerked his head up violently as he spat in his face, "You remember Paula?"

Hutch winced from the pain but he refused to cry out as another wave of nausea nearly overcame him.

When Hutch didn't reply, Summers hissed,"Paula was MY girl...and you stoled her from me...you and your honey-coated love songs!"

"I'm s-sorry, Hutch said almost incoherently.

"You're sorry...you're sorry...you make me sick!" Summers spat as he smacked Hutch's head against the tree that was keeping him upright.

Hutch instantly saw stars before his eyes as the space around him began to grow darker.

He knew his time was drawing near as he forced the words from his lips, "They're coming for you...you can kill me if you want...but they're coming f-for you."

Summers looked down at the blond who was clearly slipping away and he smiled as he patted Hutch's shoulder, "Awww Davey, I don't want to kill you...I was kind of hoping we could be friends you and I."

Even through it all, Hutch managed to chuckle through the absurdity of Summer's words.

"It's true...I didn't always hate you, you know, I always wondered what it would have been like if you and I had been the best of buddies, "Summers added as he squeezed Hutch's shoulder.

The blond wished he'd had the strength to utter a smart reply but the will just wasn't there anymore.

He just stared off with distant pain-filled eyes as he thought of his true best friend and how his death was going to devastate his partner.

"You're hurting aren't you Davey?" Summers asked the blond almost sympathetically as he gently wrapped his fingers around Hutch's throat and massaged it tenderly.

Hutch closed his eyes for he knew what was coming as Summers finger's around his neck grew tighter and more forceful.

"Don't worry Davey..I'll stop the hurting...that's what best friend's do for one another." Summers whispered as he squeezed tighter yet, cutting off what little air supply Hutch had left.

Hutch had just enough strength left in his battered body to grasp the hands wrapped around his neck and claw at them in a futile attempt.

"Shhhhh, don't fight it Davey, " Summers said softly as Hutch's face turned a bright red and his eyes began to roll back in his head.

The detective's hands dropped down to his sides and his body became slack.

After several seconds, Summers removed his death grip from around the blond's neck and Hutch slid away from the tree and onto the hard, damp ground.

Oddly enough Summers began to sob as he reached down and propped Hutch back up against the tree.

"Now why did you have to go and make me do that Davey?" Summers asked as he wiped a tear from his eye then meticulously staighten Hutch's shirt collar.

He then slowly stood up, took a quick look around, then sprinted off towards the cabin.

...

"Starsky, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Dobey asked as his detective prepared to mount the horse.

"Nope!" was his short reply.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" Dobey questioned Starsky.

"Nope!" another short reply.

"Then how 'bout we wait until reinforcements get here before you end up getting your neck broke!" Dobey growled.

"Can't do that Cap'n...you heard Robbin, she said Hutch was hurting pretty bad...do you really think I'm gonna wait a minute longer!" Starsky exclaimed as he placed his foot in the saddle's right stirrup.

Soul was standing next to Starsky holding the horse's reins and noticed the detective was mounting the mare incorrectly and he started to say, "Uhhhh Dave...t-that's the wrong side...!

The horse began to buck ever so slightly.

Soul began to whisper soothingly into the animal's ear as he stroked it's muzzle which seemed to calm the animal almost instantly.

Once Starsky was settled in the saddle safely David handed him the reins.

"Okay girl...you be nice to me...and I'll be nice to you!" Starsky said to the mare as he rubbed the hair between her ears.

"C'mon girl!" Starsky added then waited for the horse to move.

When the animal didn't budge Starsky coaxed her again but the horse still wouldn't move.

Dobey looked increasingly worried.

The two uniformed officers were off to the side working on the cruiser trying to get it started when all of a sudden the cars engine sputtered then backfired before stalling out again.

The sudden noise startled the horse, causing it to rear up and take off in a fast gallop while Starsky fought to stay in the saddle.

"That fool's gonna get himself killed! Dobey shouted as he watched the dark-haired detective disappear down the wooded path.

All of a sudden, without warning, Soul ran and leaped onto the second horse and tore off down the path to catch up with Starsky.

"Now just where do you think you're going?" Dobey bellowed.

"David get back here!" Dobey ordered but it was too late, the blond was already out of sight.

By the time Soul caught up with Starsky, the detective already had the horse under control and was riding the animal more handily.

The blond road up until the two horses were galloping side by side and Starsky had to do a double take.

"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted to Soul.

"I thought maybe you could use a little help!" Soul replied with a wink and a smile which produced a concerned frown from Starsky.

The two road for a while in silence until Starsky pointed to the side of the road and to the cloth that hung from a branch nearby.

Both men recognized it as being from the same material of the blouse Robbin had been wearing.

Starsky and Soul dimounted and tethered the horses to a small tree along the path then cautiously entered the woods.

The two men then sprinted in the direction that Robbin had given them as to Hutch's whereabouts.

They had only gone a few hundred feet when Starsky skidded to a sudden halt and his body froze.

Soul noticed the blond only seconds after Starsky did and he too stopped in his tracks.

Hutch's blond hair, even though it was dirty and matted, was like a beacon drawing Starsky in.

"Oh my God!" Starsky whispered under his breath as he hurried over to his injured partner.

"Hutch...Hutch!" Starsky shouted as he skidded and slid onto the forest floor next to his partner.

Starsky gingerly placed both his hands under the blond's chin and tilted it up.

He winced when he saw the cuts and bruises on Hutch face.

Starsky then placed his fingers on Hutch's neck searching for a pulse, that's when he noticed the bruises there as well.

"He's not breathing!" Starsky cried out as he carefully laid Hutch down on the ground.

Starsky was just about to perform cardiopulmonary resuscitation when all of a sudden Hutch's body convulsed as he drew in a heavy breath and gasped for air.

"Thank God!" Starsky cried out as he placed his hand on Hutch's stomach and felt him draw another breath.

"Easy buddy, just breath in nice and slow!" Starsky incouraged his partner.

Within a moment or two, the blond was breathing more steadily or at least as well as his injuries would allow.

Slowly, Hutch opened his eyes, blinked once or twice, squeezed them shut, then opened them again.

At first he thought he was dreaming when he looked up and saw his curly-haired partner leaning over him.

Hutch blinked again before muttering in a raspy tone his partner's name, "S-Starsk?"

Starsky closed his eyes, smiled and nodded gratefully.

"Yeah buddy, it's me!" Starsky replied as he choked down a sob that threatened to escape from his lips.

"Where...ya' been?" the blond asked as he forced himself to smile, his voice straining.

"Shhhh...don't try to talk, just let me check you out here a second," Starsky told his partner as he lifted up his shirt.

"Robbin?" Hutch asked, needing to know if she was safe.

"She's fine Hutch, she's the one who told us where to find you pal," Starsky reassured him as he pulled back the temporary bandages that Robbin had wrapped around the blond's torso.

Neither Starsky or Soul were prepared to see the damage Summers had inflicted on the detective and both men gasped when they saw the multiple bruises and the extended abdomen.

Soul was so taken aback that he had to turn away.

Starsky took one look at Hutch's injuries and could tell almost immediately that his partner was bleeding internally.

He knew time was of the essence and he had to get medical attention for his partner right away.

As he was rewrapping his friend's ribs Hutch hissed and cried out how badly it hurt.

"I know buddy...I know," Starsky said softly.

Soul, not able to take anymore, cried out "He's gotta' pay for this!" and jumped up and ran towards the horses.

"David!" Starsky tried to call after him in a subdued voice, not wanting to sound too loud for fear that Summers was close by.

It was no use, Soul had already made up his mind to put a stop to Summer's madness and was on his horse before Starsky could stop him.

"You...you gotta stop him...before...he get's himself killed Starsk," Hutch struggled to speak.

"I don't want to leave you!" Starsky argued but he knew his duty as a police officer always came first.

"I've made it this far buddy...I'll be fine...just go!" Hutch replied.

Starsky quickly took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around Hutch the best he could.

"I'll be back before you know it!" Starsky exclaimed.

"I'm counting on it buddy," Hutch said with a slight smile.

Their eyes locked in their usual form of silent communication then Hutch nodded for Starsky to get going.

Starsky brushed his fingers lightly across Hutch's cheek then he was gone.

...

Soul reached the cabin in no time at all.

He tethered his horse then slowly began to walk down the path towards the front of the cabin.

He caught movement out in front of him and quickly squatted down and watched keenly.

When a figure came into view he recognized it almost immediately as Summers, his childhood classmate turned worst enemy.

"Ronnie...Kevin...where's the van...if you two doubled crossed me so help me God I'll...!" Summer's words trailed off as he began to walk towards the front porch of the cabin.

Soul jumped when he heard a noise behind him then was relieved to see Starsky coming up the trail on horseback.

He tied the horse he was riding next to Soul's and crept over to the blond.

Soul placed a finger to his lips as a warning to be quiet.

He then went on to inform Starsky that Summers had just gone inside.

Starsky motioned for Soul to stay put then he hurried towards the back door of the cabin with his gun drawn.

Soul, feeling responsible for Hutch and Robbin's abduction and the beating the detective endured knew he couldn't stand by while Starsky went in alone so he silently made his way up to the front door.

...

"Ronnie...Kevin!" Summers called out his friend's names again as he looked around the main living area of the cabin in search of the other two men.

Meanwhile Soul had silently opened the front door and was making his way quietly into the room.

Summers was just about to enter the bedroom when he heard a voice call out to him softly, "Hi-ya' Tommy."

Summers froze, the voice sounded strangely familiar to him.

He then turned around slowly to face the owner of the voice and his jaw dropped.

"It-It can't be!" Summers exclaimed with surprise.

"Long time no see huh Tommy?" Soul called out to the confused man before him.

"But I...I just killed you!" Summers declared, shocked to see the blond in perfect condition.

"No Tommy, I'm not dead...and neither is the police officer you left laying out there in the woods to die!" Soul said as he continued to make his way closer.

"W-What are you talking about...what are you saying Davey?" Summers stuttered.

"Don't you know old pal that they say everyone in this world has a double...well mine just happens to be a cop from the Bay City Police Department!" Soul informed the other man.

"You...you're a liar...this is some kind of trick!" Summers cried out.

"No, it's no trick Tommy...and let me tell you something else...Hutch, the cop you nearly beat to death, he and his partner are pretty tight and well...let's just say I'd hate to be in your shoes right about now! Soul spoke his words cool and calculated.

All of a sudden, Summers remembered the gun he had tucked in his waistband, the one that had fallen from Hutch's lap and he drew it out and aimed it at the blond in front of him.

Just then, Summers felt the touch of something cold and metal against his temple.

"You've already given me a reason when you busted up my partner...so I suggest you drop the gun before I blow that empty head of yours clean off!" Starsky growled.

Part of him prayed that Summers would try to make a move just so he could end his miserable, useless life for what he had done to Hutch but like the coward Summers was, he slowly lowered his gun and let it drop to the floor.

Soul bent down and picked it up and held it on Summers while Starsky threw him against the kitchen table and cuffed him.

Once Summers was out of commission, Soul checked the rest of the cabin for Summer's remaining associate.

"There's another one tied up in the bedroom!" Soul informed Starsky when he returned to the living area.

"We'll send a unit to pick him up...but this one...this one comes with us!" Starsky hissed as he dragged Summers out the door by the scruff of his neck.

Once they returned to the horses, Soul retrieved a rope from one of the saddles and tied it around Summer's legs, then with Starsky help, they flung Summers over the back of the gelding, stomach first, then tied him to the saddle.

"Hey c'mon...I-I can't breath!" Summers whined.

"Yeah well...now you know how my partner feels right about now so just suck it up dirtbag!" Starsky hissed as he grabbed a handful of Summer's hair and tugged at it.

Then both Starsky and Soul climbed up onto their horses and galloped off to help their fallen comrade.

...

When they returned to where they left Hutch, Starsky's heart lurched when he saw that the blond had slid off the tree where he was propped and was now laying face down on the ground.

"Please God!" Starsky exclaimed as he jumped off the horse he was riding then grabbed it's reins and hurried it through the wooded area to his partner.

Soul followed behind him then took the reins of Starsky's horse and attached them to a nearby tree limb along with his horse's.

Summers, still laying across the horse's back, twisted around so he could see what was going on.

"Hutch...please Hutch!" Starsky cried as he knelt down and carefully gathered his partner in his arms.

Starsky rubbed and patted Hutch's face gently trying to get him to come to.

He was grateful when the blond opened his eyes and mumbled, "Can't you see that...I'm trying...to take a nap?"

Starsky chuckled as he pulled a dried up leaf from Hutch's matted hair and replied, "Plenty of time for that partner, we gotta get you outta here!"

"Did you get him?" Hutch's voice slurred.

"Yeah we got him buddy!" Starsky replied as he held Hutch in his arms.

Hutch made every attempt to smile.

"I was gonna come and help but...I...got caught up in watching...a couple of squirrels." Hutch joked, trying to lighten the heavy mood he knew his worried partner was in.

Yeah, well, maybe next time...so, are you ready for a little horsie ride pal?" Starsky asked his injured friend.

"What...w-what are you talking about?" Hutch asked out of breath.

Starsky motioned over to Soul and the two horses and added, "Your ticket to ride partner!"

Hutch squeezed his eyes shut, not believing what he was seeing then uttered, "You gotta be kidding me...Starsk, you actually...road a horse!"

"How about that blondie...turns out I'm a natural at it too!" Starsky proclaimed proudly.

Hutch's blood turned cold when he saw Summers spread across the back of the other horse.

Their eyes locked for a moment and Summers was the first to look away.

"C'mon Hutch let's get you someplace warm and comfy!" Starsky said as he began to gently lift Hutch up.

"Starsk, I don't think I can do this!" he muttered, the pain in his side and chest unbearable.

"Sure you can buddy, we're gonna take it nice and slow," Starsky replied as he managed to get Hutch up on his feet with Soul's assistance.

A wave of dizziness and nausea overcame Hutch as he clutched Starsky's arm, digging into his friend's skin unknowingly.

Starsky winced as he waited for Hutch to loosen his grip.

After several minutes Starsky asked, "You ready...huh?"

Hutch tried to take a deep breath but only ended up coughing.

He wiped his hand across his mouth and it came away covered in blood.

Starsky cast a worried look at Soul then rubbed Hutch's back to comfort him.

Once his coughing spasm was over Hutch nodded to Starsky that it was now or never.

With Soul's help they were able to get Hutch up on the back of the mare but not without a good degree of discomfort to the wounded blond.

Starsky then climbed up in the saddle in front of his partner and took the reins from Soul.

"How we doing?" Starsky asked as he looked back at his extremely pale friend.

"Great...just promise me...you won't be performing...any unnecessary stunt tricks!" Hutch replied as he leaned against Starsky's back for extra support.

"No need to worry partner, I got all that out of my system on the way down here!" Starsky said with a smile as he patted Hutch's thigh then left his hand resting there as they began their ride.

...

Soul followed close behind the horse carrying the two detectives and noticed that the further along they went the worse the ride was becoming for Hutch.

They were only a few minutes into their ride when Hutch moaned, "Starsk...we gotta stop a second!"

"We're almost there buddy, I promise!" Starsky replied as he squeezed Hutch right leg.

"Starsky please...I can't take it anymore!" Hutch cried out.

"Dave!" Soul called out to Starsky.

Soul could see that Hutch was sagging and was about to fall off the horse so he tugged on his horse's reins to get it to stop then swung his legs over the gelding.

He was off his horse and over to Starsky's just as Hutch was sliding off the mare, even with Starsky's attempt to pull his friend upright.

Hutch practically fell into Soul's arms and as carefully as he could, Soul laid the wounded man gently on the ground.

Starsky leaped off his horse and sat Hutch up slightly so he could cradle the blond against him supportively.

"No more Starsk, I can't take anymore, it hurts...it hurts!" Hutch cried out as he clutched his chest.

"Okay Hutch, okay buddy...shhhh!" Starsky sobbed as he rocked his partner gently.

"Starsk, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Hutch exclaimed as he tried to turn onto his side.

With Starsky's help he was able to do so just as Hutch began to gag.

Dry heaves nearly choked out what little air was coming from the injured detective's lungs.

Starsky massaged Hutch back and neck until the gagging subsided.

When Starsky turned Hutch back over he saw the spittle on the ground mixed with the dark, almost brown blood.

Starsky winced as he wiped the blood from Hutch's lips then pulled him close as he rested his chin on the top of Hutch's head while whispering words of comfort.

"Starsk, I can't...breath...soooo c-c-cold!" Hutch gasped.

Starsky looked over at Soul as if the other man could provide some kind of a miracle.

"Dave, we're almost there, I know he's in a lot of pain but he's just gonna have to...!" Soul started to say regrettably.

Hutch grabbed Starsky arm while shaking his head and pleaded no.

Starsky contemplated what to do next and as he looked into Hutch's pain-filled eyes he knew he could not put his partner up on the horse again.

"I can't David, it's too much for him...it'll kill him!" Starsky exclaimed.

"If we don't, he gonna die anyways!" Soul argued.

"I said no!" Starsky spat back as he gathered Hutch in his arms.

"What about me, I'm hurting too, how about letting me down!" Summers butted in to the conversation.

Soul hollered out, "Shut up Summers!"

Just then Starsky thought he heard a noise off in the distance.

"Listen!" Starsky shouted as he grabbed the front of Soul's shirt to silence him.

The two men strained their ears and listened again.

Suddenly they heard it again, the sound of a car's engine coming up the narrow path.

Starsky was about to pull Hutch's body protectively off to the side when he saw the flash of light atop the police cruiser.

"Oh thank God!" Starsky cried as he rested his cheek on Hutch's head.

"You hear that partner, your ride's here!" Starsky exclaimed as he looked down at his partner.

"Starsk...please tell me it's not an elephant," Hutch slurred.

...

Starsky was pacing the hallway in the hospital while Dobey sat next to Robbin in the waiting area.

Soul had just returned with a tray full of coffees for everyone and was distributing them out when the attending physician entered the waiting area.

Starsky and Soul hurried over to him as Dobey and Robbin got to their feet.

"How is he Doc?" Starsky asked with a deep concern.

"Your friend was in pretty bad shaped when he was brought in. On top of a hair-line skull fracture, he has several broken ribs, one of which punctured his left lung," the doctor told them as they all listened intently.

"We've managed to repair and inflate the collapsed lung, now are main concern is the fear of pneumonia setting in, we're treating him with antibiotics in hopes that the problem doesn't arise," the doctor added.

"So, he's gonna be okay right?" Starsky asked as he swallowed hard.

"Well, barring no unforeseen circumstances...and given his injuries, he seems to be in pretty fit...I'd say he should come out of this alright," the doctor informed them.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"He'll definitely be hurting for a while and we'll need to keep him here until he's out of danger...he's asking for you Detective Starsky and someone named Robbin," the doctor said as he looked over at Robbin.

"So we can see him?" Starsky asked anxiously.

"Sure, just don't tire him out, he needs as much rest as he can get right now," the doctor advised.

"He's in room 214, just take the elevator to the second floor, his room is the third one on the right," the doctor directed them.

"Thanks Doc!" Starsky said with a smile as he shook the doctors hand then placed his arm around Robbin's and led her to the elevator.

Dobey and Soul stayed behind and spent more time talking to the doctor while Starsky and Robbin went to check up on the blond.

...

Starsky and Robbin entered the hospital room quietly.

Hutch's head was turned and was facing them but he appeared to be asleep.

Robbin lingered behind slightly while Starsky approached Hutch's bedside and sat down.

Starsky winced at how all the bruises on the blond's handsome face looked more predominant now that he was all cleaned up.

Hutch was bare from the waist up except for the bandages that binded his damaged ribs and chest.

Even his arms were covered in black and blue marks where he tried to fend off Summer's savage blows.

Starsky had this uncontrollable urge to take Hutch's hand in his but he was afraid to touch him for fear that it was cause the blond more physical pain.

The dark-haired detective settled for resting his chin on the cold, metal rail that ran the length of his partner's bed then he closed his weary eyes and said a thankful, silent prayer.

Hutch awoke and softly brushed his index finger down the tip of Starsky's nose.

"Hey, you're awake!" Starsky said quietly with a look of surprise.

Hutch nodded and returned a smile.

"How you feeling buddy?" Starsky asked as he huddled closer.

"Like I've just been through the desert on a horse with no name," Hutch gave a raspy reply.

Starsky snickered and said, "No, you're wrong, she has a name, her name is Calamity!"

"Naturally," Hutch replied with a smile.

Hutch was silent for a moment then asked, "Starsk, how's Robbin?"

"Dying to see you partner," Starsky told him as he turned and looked back at the woman who stood off to the side of the room.

The blond turned his head and when he saw Robbin his entire face lit up.

"Hey, what are you doing all the way over there, c'mere," he motioned for her to come closer.

Robbin smiled and walked over to Hutch's bedside and took the hand he held out to her.

"How are you sweetheart?" he asked hoarsely.

"Better, now that I know you're okay," she said softly.

Hutch smiled at her again and squeezed her hand gently then added, "Thanks to you."

"How's Daniel?" Hutch added.

"He's back at the hotel with my father...we're catching a flight back home tomorrow," she informed him.

"I'm sure gonna hate to see you go...I'll miss you," Hutch answered back in a raspy voice.

Robbin gazed back at the blond fondly then replied, "Me too."

Starsky watched the two converse and almost felt as if he was intruding for he could tell there was a mutual attraction between the two.

He was about to get up and excuse himself when Robbin looked at her watch and exclaimed, "Oh my, I promised my father I'd be back at the hotel by seven!"

Hutch, still holding her hand asked, "You'll be sure to look me up if you're ever in Bay City again won't you?

"Just try and keep me away!" Robbin chuckled.

Hutch motioned for her to come closer and she bent down so the blond could place a delicate kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you for everything," he whispered in her ear.

Robbin stood upright and gazed into the blond's amazing blue eyes and she thought to herself how wonderful it would be to get lost in them forever.

"See ya," she whispered to him.

"See ya," Hutch whispered back.

"Goodbye David," she said to Starsky, then he too kissed her cheek then walked her over to the doorway.

"Thanks for taking care of him Robbin, if it wouldn't have been for you, Hutch would be...," Starsky started to choke on his own words.

"Take care of him David, he's one of a kind and so very special...you both are," she said tearfully as she looked over at Hutch before exiting the hospital room.

...

It was almost two months before Hutch was able to return to active duty.

His first day back, he and Starsky were walking down the precinct steps and were preparing to climb into the Torino when a long, white limousine pulled up in the parking space in front of them.

They smiled at one another when they saw Hutch's long legged look alike exit the vehicle and walk over to them.

Both Hutch and Starsky extended their hands to the blond.

"It's nice to see you looking so well Ken!" Soul exclaimed, pleased to see the detective up and around, his cuts and bruises almost completely faded.

"Well, thank you David, it feels good to be back to work again!" Hutch replied happily.

"I see you've grown your hair longer and sprouted a 'stache...it looks good on you...maybe I should give that look a try too!" Soul said of Hutch's new look.

"Uhhh, no offence David but Hutch may be a little safer not looking quite so much like you!" Starsky interjected.

"Starsk!" Hutch said as he slapped Starsky's arm.

"No, no, he's right...listen Ken...I can't tell you how sorry I am for...," Soul started to apologize but Hutch wouldn't hear it.

"Well anyways...I just wanted to stop by and see you guys before I take off for England...I'm promoting my new album and I'll be touring over there for the next month," Soul told them.

"Well, I'm sure the tour will be a huge success David, best of luck to you!" Starsky said as he patted Soul on the back and Hutch nodded in agreement.

"Thanks fellows...hey listen Hutch, if you ever get tired of being a cop, I could use a good stunt double!" Soul joked to the blond.

Hutch chuckled the replied, "No, if it's alright with you, I think I'll take my chances on the street!"

Soul laughed along with him then shook their hands again before saying goodbye.

He then climbed back into the limousine and waved as it drove off.

"He sure is a nice guy isn't he?" Starsky said as the limousine drove out of sight.

"Yeah, heck of a nice guy...and handsome too, probably one of the best looking guys you've ever seen, wouldn't you say?" Hutch replied about his almost identical double.

Starsky just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the two detectives heard a commotion and they turned to see three young women hurrying towards them, two of them squealing frantically, the third a bit more subdued.

"Oh my gosh, I told you it was him!" the one woman said to her friends.

The three young ladies giggled as they approached Starsky and Hutch shyly.

Hutch looked at his partner with a look of confusion on his face and Starsky just shrugged his shoulders.

As the girls continued with their high pitched squeals the one asked Hutch, "David could I please have your autograph!" as she held out her copy of a fan magazine that featured Soul on the cover.

"I-I-I'm not who you think...," Hutch started to say when Starsky nudged his arm.

"Oh c'mon David...give the girls a thrill...sign your John Handcock!"

Hutch shot his partner an evil look then turned back to the girls and smiled.

It was hard for the blond to resist the young girl's pleading eyes so he reluctantly took the magazine then asked, "Uhhhh...w-what's your name honey?"

"It's Linda...just sign it to My sweet Linda, with all my undying love, Dearest David," she instructed him as she looked at him googly-eyed.

Hutch could hear his partner snicker alongside of him as he started to write.

When he finished, he handed the magazine back to the woman.

He blushed when she looked at it quickly then sighed heavily as she held it to her breast.

Hutch thanked the women and motioned for Starsky that it was time to go when another of the ladies held out her magazine for him to sign as well.

"Just right the same thing on mine David...only don't put Linda because my name is Gail," she informed the nervous blond.

Hutch smiled and nodded as he took the magazine and began to scribble.

"Don't forget to dot your I with a little heart above it," Starsky teased.

The third woman looked Starsky up and down and really liked what she saw as she said, "The name's Sandy...I don't have a magazine or anything but I wouldn't mind it if you wrote your number on the palm of my hand...are you somebody famous too?"

Starsky was about to reply when Hutch butted in, "He's my personal assistant...you know, my gopher...he goes for my coffee...he picks up my dry cleaning, stuff like that."

"I pick up your dry cleaning!" Starsky said defensively.

Yeah, my dry cleaning...oh and by the way...the next time, tell them not to add so much starch to my shirts, you know how much I hate that!" Hutch ribbed his partner as he handed Gail back her magazine.

"It was a pleasure ladies!" Hutch said as he showed the women his dashing smile.

"Shall we go?" the blond said to his partner but instead of going around to the passenger's seat Hutch surprised Starsky when he opened the back door of the Torino and climbed inside.

Starsky just stood there with a huge frown on his face.

Hutch rolled down the back window and stuck his hand out then snapped his fingers as he said smuggly, "Could we hurry please, I'd hate to miss my two o'clock!"

Starsky took a deep breath then reluctantly climbed into the driver's seat a bit annoyed.

Both men waved to the women as they drove off.

The ladies watched until they could no longer see the Torino, then as they began to walk away looking longingly at their fan magazines, both Linda and Gail said out loud and simultaniously, "Dearest Ken?"


End file.
